1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a network connector socket and, in particular, to a network connector socket having a structure reducing the crosstalk noise.
2. Description of Related Art
A currently popular network connector, an RJ45 connector, has eight contacts defined in its specification. The eight contacts are needle-shaped contacts arranged in parallel, which results in crosstalk noise between two adjacent contacts due to magnetic field interferences when signal transmission. As a result, the quality of the signal transmission is seriously affected.
In view of this, the inventor pays special attention to research with the application of related theory and tries to overcome the above disadvantages regarding the above related art, which becomes the goal of the inventor's improvement.